In this modern era of computing, data assets are ubiquitous and drive many businesses. Data assets are the central input source of many systems, and are often produced as target feeds to other sub-systems. Examples of data assets include logs for monitoring system health, and logs for auditing and tracking compliance to meet regulations.
While there are numerous data assets available, users may have difficulty discovering and making use of data assets. For example, each data asset may have a different schema, structure, volume, and frequency at which they are produced, making incorporating and discovering individual data assets difficult. Each data asset may reside at a different location, and there is currently no centralized system or search engine that can be used to search for and locate relevant data assets. Moreover, even when a relevant data asset is located and incorporated into a system, there is no easy way to determine when a change has been made to the data asset which may cause problems for any system that relies on the data asset.